World is going to be an End
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Bagaimana kalau ternyata Netherlands adalah koloni Indonesia dan Indonesia adalah kompeni Netherlands? Check this out.


Warning : OC, OOC, genflip, VERY gaje, crack!, alayness alert!. Pokoknya ceritanya gaje dah. Yang nggak nggak demen atau alergi, dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke page sebelumnya :))

OC(s) : Fem!Indonesia, Male!Indonesia.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, lagu yang akan muncul di fanfic ini juga bukan punya Author. Author cuma punya ide gaje buat bikin fic ini.

~enjoy~

[~]

Netherlands berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya-rumah seseorang yang pernah jadi koloninya selama… tiga setengah abad. Tidak, Netherlands tidak datang untuk menjajah lagi atau apalah itu-meskipun ia menginginkannya, tapi, hei, ini abad ke dua puluh satu. Siapa yang masih ingin main jajah-menjajah di zaman sekarang? Oke, mungkin si anak buah America yang ngeselin itu, si Israel. Tapi pada akhirnya ia kena cekal juga dari United Nations.

Netherlands cuma datang untuk berkunjung-urusan politik. Ia bisa saja dapat tempat menginap di hotel mewah bintang lima di kawasan elit dari capital city Negara ini, tapi menginap di rumah ex-kompeninya itu lebih menyenangkan-seenggaknya, dia bisa mengganggu kehidupan si pemilik rumah.

Pemuda berambut blonde-spike itu pun segera mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya, hari sudah menjelang malam saat ia menginjakkan kaki di Negara ini. Ia belum makan sama sekali dan itu membuatnya lapar. Sedikit berharap kalau sang pemilik rumah dengan senang hati mau membuatkannya makan malam.

Tak berapa lama, pintu pun terbuka, hanya beberapa senti. Terlihat dari celah yang sedikit itu mata hitam kecoklatan milik seorang gadis yang memandang Netherlands seperti sedang menatap seorang maling atau semacamnya.

"Yo." sapa Netherlands.

"…ngapain ke sini?" tanya gadis di balik pintu.

"Pertanyaan macem apa tuh? Bukannya udah ada perjanjian kalo aku bakal nginep ke rumahmu?" jawab Netherlands.

Gadis itu hanya ngegrumel nggak jelas, kemudian-dengan sangat tidak ikhlas-ia membuka pintu untuk membiarkan Netherlands masuk. "…kau rabun, ya?"

"Huh?" Netherlands memiringkan kepalanya, bingung terhadap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu kemudian menunjuk ke tombol kecil yang terpasang di dinding di sebelah pintu, "Ada bel, tapi kau malah mengetuk pintu. Percuma aku pasang itu bel kemarin…"

Netherlands menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya sambil pasang tampang 'oh-ada-ya-aku-nggak-tahu'. Gadis itu hanya menghela napas kemudian menggeserkan posisi badannya agar Netherlands bisa masuk. "Masuk." gumamnya kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, diikuti Netherlands sambil membawa kopernya.

Netherlands baru sadar kalau gadis itu sedang memakai celemek masak, ah pasti dia sedang membuat makan malam, batin Netherlands. Oke, Netherlands makin merasa lapar sekarang. Ia mencoba untuk bertanya apakah mantan kompeninya itu dengan senang hati ingin membuatkannya makan malam atau tidak, "Nes-"

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Netherlands bergumam 'Huh?' lagi. "Aku tanya, kau sudah makan atau belum?" ulang gadis itu dengan nada bicara yang dinaikkan.

"Err, belum." jawab Netherlands. Yah, belum ditanya ternyata orangnya menawarkan sendiri-baguslah. Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku lagi masak-masakan Indonesia, tentu saja. Kalau nggak cocok dengan lidah Eropa-mu, kau bisa cari makan malam sendiri di restoran Italy atau fastfood-nya America di mall di ujung jalan sana," tawar gadis itu.

"Tak apa, masakan Indonesia-mu juga nggak apa-apa. Aku malas jalan keluar."

Lagi, gadis itu menghela napas kemudian berjalan ke dapur, "Tunggu di sini kalau begitu."

Netherlands menurut, ia duduk di sofa panjang di depan TV yang terletak di ruang tengah mantan kompeninya itu. Tersiarkan di layar TV sebuah band Indonesia yang sedang menyanyikan lagu dengan dendang khas pop-melayu. Netherlands pernah dengar lagu ini… kalau nggak salah waktu World Conference. Handphone Indonesia berdering dan terdengarlah lagu ini, dengan wajah merah Indonesia bergumam dengan keras, "Ah! Siapa ini yang ngeganti ringtone hape gua! Perasaan tadi lagunya bukan ini!" seakan para Nations yang lain peduli dengan lagu apa itu, tapi lagu apapun itu, sepertinya bukanlah lagu yang tidak cukup keren bagi beberapa warga Indonesia.

Indonesia, yup itulah namanya. Nama gadis yang ia jadikan kompeni selama tiga setengah abad. Awalnya Indonesia sangat ramah terhadap Netherlands, selalu menyambutnya begitu ia datang, selalu tersenyum begitu ia menyapanya…

Tapi itu berubah setelah 3 tahun mereka tidak bertemu-setelah Indonesia mendapatkan kemerdekaannya. Ia menjadi sinis dan bertampang 'so annoyed' begitu bertemu dengan Netherlands. Yah, itu salahnya sendiri juga sih, siapa suruh pengen ngejajah Negara yang baru saja mendapat kemerdekaan?

Tapi, ada juga yang tidak berubah dari gadis itu, contohnya, sifat 'keprimitifan'-nya yang masih suka muncul jika ia sedang berada di wilayah Timur Negeri-nya. Atau, rasa 'demokratis'-nya yang terlalu tinggi sehingga setiap ketemu mahasiswa lagi demo di jalan, ia ikutan. Atau, sifat 'jaim'-nya yang suka ia keluarkan saat World Conference untuk menutup-nutupi kesalah para pejabat di Negeri-nya sendiri. Atau, sifat 'mata-duitan'-nya yang membuat ia gampang disuap oleh aparat Negeri-nya sendiri atau bahkan menjual asset penting Negara kepada Negara lain. Atau…

…'sifat'-nya yang membuat Netherlands tak berhenti memikirkan tentang dirinya.

Netherlands menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada sofa yang empuk. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada sifat Indonesia yang membuatnya berpikir sekeras ini. 'Ngomong-ngomong…' batin Netherlands, 'Kalau aku yang dijajah dia bagaimana ya?'

…dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

[~]

"….er.."

"….Nether.."

"…Netherlands!"

Suara seseorang membangunkan Netherlands dari alam bawah sadar. Oh, aku ketiduran di sofa-nya Indonesia, batin Netherlands. Tapi, tunggu, ini 'kan rumah Indonesia, tapi kenapa suara yang memanggilnya tadi kayak suara… _cowok_?

Netherlands mengucek matanya, kemudian melihat sekeliling, ini memang masih rumah Indonesia, tapi kok…

"Akhirnya bangun juga," nah, itu dia, suara yang tadi membangunkan Netherlands. Seorang cowok dengan tipikal wajah mirip Indonesia. Tersenyum lebar kearahnya, "Kau pasti capek ya, saat perjalanan ke sini… _ex-colony_-ku?"

He? Ngomong apa dia? Perasaan Netherlands cuma pernah jadi koloni Spain. Lagipula mustahil seorang Eropa yang hebat sepertinya dijajah oleh seorang Asia-Asia Tenggara pula.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?-Lagipula, siapa kau?" tanya Netherlands frontal… tapi, tunggu, suara Netherlands tadi kok lebih… _lembut_?

Cowok itu terlihat sedikit kaget, "Masa' kau lupa! Baru saja 10 menit yang lalu kutinggal ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam!" Cowok itu berhenti untuk melihat ekspresi Netherlands, tapi ternyata ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi-bingung. "Aku Indonesia, Netherlands! Ex-kompeni-mu!"

JEGGEEERR…

Petir menyambar di belakang Netherlands. MUSTAHIL kalau ia Indonesia. MUSTAHIL kalau Indonesia adalah kompeninya. MUSTAHIL. Dan kalau itu terjadi, maka Dunia akan berakhir.

"Mustahil…" gumam Netherlands pelan. Suaranya tidak berubah-tetap _lembut _seperti yang tadi. Oke, Netherlands merasa ada yang janggal. Pertama, suaranya yang berbeda dan… kok tubuhnya lebih pendek ya?

Dengan takut-takut bercampur cemas bercampur penasaran, ia melirik ke tubuhnya sendiri. Memastikan tidak ada yang janggal, seperti tiba-tiba di perutnya ada mulut menganga lebar. Tapi, bukan itu yang Netherlands lihat. Bahkan lebih buruk daripada itu…

…tubuhnya adalah tubuh _cewek._

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak Netherlands histeris. Bahkan sampai ingin terjatuh dari sofa saking syok-nya. "A-apa… apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Indonesia-versi cowok mendekatinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, "Kenapa, _yang_? Kamu sakit?"

…'_yang'? The fuck?_

"Jangan mendekat!" cegah Netherlands saat Indonesia-versi cowok mulai mengeluarkan gerak-gerik ingin mengelus rambutnya yang-baru Netherlands sadari-telah memanjang dan tidak nge-spike seperti dulu.

Indonesia-versi cowok memanyunkan bibirnya, "Uh, '_ayang_' gitu deh 'ama aku… padahal udah lama nggak ketemu…"

…'_ayang'? What the hell was going on with this guy!_

Netherlands bergidik jijay. Sesaat Indonesia-versi cowok ini telah megingatkannya pada France. Uugh…

Indonesia-versi cowok sesaat terlihat berpikir, kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Eh, _ay_, tunggu di sini, ya, aku punya sesuatu buat kamu…" ia pun masuk ke suatu ruangan yang diketahui Netherlands sebagai kamar milik Indonesia. Ah, apapun yang ia bawa, Netherlands harap itu bukan benda yang aneh-aneh.

Sesaat kemudian, Indonesia-versi cowok muncul kembali, dengan gitar akustik di tangannya, "Tadaaa~~" Netherlands face palmed, "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu buat _ayang_-ku!"

…_Oh, mijn God._

Netherlands hanya bisa menelan ludah, berharap apa yang dinyanyikan si Indonesia-versi cowok ini bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Indonesia mulai melantunkan nada dengan gitarnya, kemudian mengambil napas, Netherlands menebak jikalau ia ingin memulai lagunya-ternyata benar.

"_Luka, luka luka yang kurasakan. Bertubi tubi tubi yang kau berikan. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ku balas senyum keindahan… bertahan satu cinta… bertahan satu C-I-N-T-A…_"

Oke, Netherlands serasa mau headbang sekarang juga (Author-nya juga).

…Oh, apakah yang terjadi dengan Indonesia? Kenapa dia jadi alay begini! Nggak, tepatnya, APAKAH YANG TERJADI DENGAN DUNIA! Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi ngaco begini! Ugyaaaahhh! batin Netherlands sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uhm, kenapa _yang_? Kamu nggak suka?" tanya Indonesia-masih versi cowok-dengan inosen-nya.

Netherlands hanya mempelototinya dengan tampang 'iye-gue-nggak-suka'.

Indonesia menghela napas kemudian tersenyum lagi-pertanda buruk bagi Netherlands, "Oke, kalo gitu aku nyanyiin pake bahasa Belanda, yah!" …tuh 'kan.

"_Overleven_ _een liefde~ Overleven een L-I-E-F-D-E~_"

Oke, Netherlands benar-benar headbang ke meja di depan sofa sekarang.

"Lho? Lho? Kenapa, _yang_? Ada yang salah?" Indonesia mendekati Netherlands-versi cewek-yang lagi headbang ke meja. Ia menghentikan benturan kepala Netherlands-versi cewek-dengan tangannya, secara otomatis ia pun memegang wajah Netherlands sekarang.

Ah, dari dulu Netherlands memang ingin Indonesia menyentuhnya seperti ini. TAPI INDONESIA YANG CEWEK! Bukan yang kayak begini!

Nethelands berusaha melepaskan wajahnya dari cengkeraman Indonesia-versi cowok. Tapi cengkramannya begitu kuat, mungkin karena sekarang Netherlands adalah seorang cewek makanya kekuatannya tak setara dengan Indonesia yang sekarang dalam versi cowok. Tiba-tiba saja mata Indonesia-versi cowok-tertutup dan perlahan demi perlahan ia majukan wajahnya menuju wajah Netherlands-versi cewek. Yup, Netherlands tahu apa yang ingin Indonesia lakukan kepadanya. Ini membuatnya merasa super jijay. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain berteriak histeris.

[~]

"…er.."

"…Nether.."

"…Netherlands!"

BLETAK!

Netherlands bisa mendengar suara cewek mencoba membangunkannya dan merasakan sebuah sendok sup dipukulkan ke kepalanya. Ia menggosok-gosok keningnya yang tadi kena pukulan sendok sup dan mencoba membuka matanya yang masih berat.

"Heh, dimasakin makanan malah enak-enakan tidur di sofa orang!" bentak Indonesia dengan tangan di pinggang-masih menggunakan celemek masaknya.

Netherlands hanya diam sesaat kemudian melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri-masih normal. Tidak ada mulut menganga yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di perutnya atau tiba-tiba saja ia berubah menjadi cewek. "…mimpi." gumamnya sambil menghela napas.

Indonesia menatap Netherlands bingung, "Hm? Kenapa sih?" tanyanya. "Ah, sebodo amat lah. Ayo, cepat makan, nanti keburu dingin." kata Indonesia yang kemudia berjalan menuju dapur.

Netherlands berdiri dari sofa dan meregangkan badannya. Masih bersyukur dalam hati kalau tadi itu cuma mimpi. Mimpi buruk. Ia lalu segera mengikuti Indonesia menuju dapur. '…kalau aku yang dijajah Indonesia? Maybe, world is going to be an end.'

[~end~]

Mijn God : My God.

Overleven een liefde : *liat lirik lagunya dah* =.=" /bletakk/

A/N: iya, saya tau ini gaje. Maapkan sayah… *sujud* anyway, say hello to Alay!Male!Indonesia! *dilempar golok*

saya nggak tahu mesti komentar apalagi saking gajenya fic ini… (argh! Kenapa aku bisa melahirkan(?) monster seperti ini!)

Yah, kalo ada yang mau nge-flame silahkan, nih fic emang terlalu ngaco, edan, idiot, autis, dll, dsb. Saya sebagai author juga mengakui hal itu.

Singkat kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca finfic gaje ini, mohon maaf bila ada kata yang salah.

…..ada yang masih punya niat nge-review?


End file.
